Role Reversal
by psychoman222
Summary: Summary: Moses gets tired of everyone calling him an idiot, so Moses decides to get smarter! But Like all things Moses does, it isn't in the way anyone would expect… ABANDONED.
1. The beginning of insanity

Role Reversal

Summary: Moses gets tired of everyone calling him an idiot, so Moses decides to get smarter! But Like all things Moses does, it isn't in the way anyone would expect…

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Legendia.

Senel and company were out eliminating monsters on the Legacy. Raynard was the only one not there, as he had a problem in town to sort out. All was going well, until they came across a particularly large Fenrir Galf pack. Fortunately, the group of heroes were unnoticed by the ferocious canines. Jay, being the tactical mastermind of the group, called for a huddle. "Alright, here's what we're going to do…" "Way ahead of you, little brother! GEIT! GET 'EM!" Moses cried, then started throwing javelins at the Galfs.

One particularly close battle later…

"MOSES! YOU MORON!" shouted a battered and bloody Jay. "Yeah! While Spot may be a tough Galf, He can't help us much because HE'S IN THE QUIET LANDS!" Norma shouted, as well. "Sorry," said a sheepish and ashamed Moses said. "It's just that, he and I were together so long, I sometimes forget he's gone." He explained. Senel stepped in on the behalf of the former bandit. "He made a mistake. So what? We all make mistakes sometimes." "But this is like, the thousandth time he's made the SAME MISTAKE!" Norma retaliated. Jay, surprisingly, stepped in. "Norma, Senel's right. We shouldn't pick on Moses." Everyone looked at Jay in shock. This was one event to put on a calendar. "It's like shooting fish in a barrel. No challenge." Or maybe not.

"WHAT! GET YOUR MIDGET ALBINO ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT! I'LL SHOW YOU A CHALLENGE!" Moses shouted, outraged. Senel put a hand on Moses' shoulder. "Stop. If you resort to violence to resolve all of your problems, you're doing nothing but proving them right. You need to be the bigger man, and weather the blows. If it bothers you that much, prove them wrong." Was the sage advice of the Marine.

"Yeah, you're right, Senel." Moses agreed, after taking a few deep breaths.

The group headed back to Werites Beacon, in silence.

The whole trip, Moses was deep in thought…

Later that night, after most everyone was asleep, Moses put his plan into action.

He headed to Raynard's house. The light was still on. The ever enthusiastic researcher was probably awake, examining some monster. Moses knocked. Sure enough, Will answered the door. "Moses? Is something wrong?" Being a 'barbarian', Moses avoided the science laden house, unless there was a catastrophic problem that concerned the whole group. "No. well, yes. You see, I'm tired of being called 'stupid' or a 'barbarian'. I was wondering, if you could teach me stuff?"

Any fatigue that was on the scholar's face was gone in an instant. "Well, of course! But why so late in the evening?" "Um, I wanted it to be a secret. So I could surprise 'em with it." Will smiled. "Oh, of course. Quick, get inside. There's going to be a Thunderstorm tonight." Moses complied.

"So, what were you working on when I got here?" Moses asked. "Oh, I have a catatonic monster, whose skull I cut open, and I was seeing which areas of the brain stimulates what." "Huh?" Will sighed. "Brains work by sending electric messages to areas of the body. Different areas of the brain control different actions." "No, I meant, huh? As in, 'what does that mean in English'." Will sighed again. "I have a sleeping monster, and I'm poking its brain to see what part of it reacts." Will translated. "Oh, cool." Was all Moses could say. Harriet came downstairs. "So, dad, are we going to take me to the Girl Scout's meeting tonight, like you promised?" "OH YEAH! I knew I was forgetting something. Moses, can I have a rain check?" The former bandit nodded. "Great." Will handed Moses a large pile of books. "Use these to get your studies started." "They're kinda heavy…" "They are weighted with knowledge. Make sure this knowledge gets into your brain." Will replied, as he ushered his 'pupil' out the door.

(Damn, these things are HEAVY. So THIS is how Will got so ripped. Hauling these things around.) Moses thought. (Reading all these is going to take FOREVER.)He replayed the conversation with Will. ("Brains work through electric messages" " These books have knowledge. Make sure it gets into your brain" "There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight.") "I GOT IT! CSABA! BOYS! WAKE UP! I GOT AN IDEA!"

Two hours later…

A sleepy Csaba looked at an enthusiastic Moses with skeptism. "This is NOT going to work." "If it doesn't, at least we tried."

The bandits had erected a huge metal pole, reaching up into the sky, and forming the base of the pillar was a metal cage built for beasts (they were beast tamers, after all), books crammed into it to the brim, and two wires tied around the bars, the other ends of the wires were tied to a colander, which Moses wore on his head. "FOR KNOWLEDGE!" the Bandit Leader cried, as the lightning struck the metal pole…

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Insanity has Risen!

Disclaimer: Do not own tales of Legendia.

An: Sorry about the girl scout thing. The only thing, I feel, that can override Will's "Teach" Impulse is paternal instinct, and it couldn't be some crisis, or the whole group would go. So, I did what I could.

Chapter Two: Pheonix Rising

* * *

Moses awoke with a headache. Obviously in Will's House. Said man was glaring daggers at the bandit. "Moses! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY POSSESS YOU TO DO SOMETHING SO…._STUPID?!"_

Moses fought of the pain the shouting induced, and attempted to answer.

But what came out of his mouth was something he would _ever_ imagine saying.

"But whatever do you mean, esteemed colleague? There is no residual damage to my…rather muscular corpus, and, as of yet, have no reason to believe my hypothesis was incorrect, at this locus in the fourth dimension."

Apparently, _Will_ never imagined Moses saying this, given his highly intelligent and thought out response.

"Whua?"

Harriet walked in, and gasped. Her father was just standing there, drool hanging out of his mouth. Moses felt it was prudent to inform the girl that her father was fine.

"Dear William is in no peril, young one. He is merely in a catatonic state due to cerebral interference, possibly due to trying to compute two conflicting aspects, one of which is classified as law. Like, say, an apple falls off a tree. You expect it to go down, due to gravity, right? However, hypothetically speaking, it fell _up_, you would be in a similar state, as you could not successfully process the anomaly to the unbreakable rule. Unfortunately, I do not know what the stimuli for this particular case is."

Harriet stood in shock. Without taking her eyes off the bandit. She shouted, "..Senel!? Chloe?! Norma?! Jay?! Shirley!? Csaba!?

Moses Broke Dad!!"

Said group stampeded up the stairs, in a panic. "Alright, what did you do to him, you moronic bandit?" Shirley growled. Just kidding, it was Jay.

Moses scoffed. "Childish attempts to demean my intelligence aside, it appears William has a case of cerebral catatonia." Moses then repeated his "lecture" on the subject.

"Fortunately, this is by no means permanent. I'll give him a week, given his intellectual quotient."

"So, Will's dead for a week."

"Given my estimations, yes. But there are an innumerable amount of variables that could affect the duration."

"Well, fix him, you moron!" Jay seethed.

"As I just said, only time can release him from the mental freezing. But if you insist on making jeers as to my intelligence, I will be leaving this premises for a place where my intelligence is appreciated." Moses then walked out, nose upward.

Harriet took to poking her dad, to see if that would wake him. He did, with a jolt.

"Me Will. Me Much Smart. This place boring. Me go play with Jungle Friends!" He yelled, ripping off his clothes to reveal leopard print underwear, and he jumped out the window, grabbing on a vine from his garden, yelling like Tarzan as he swung off into the distance.

"I did _not_ need to see that." Harriet said, after a period of shock passed. (Ten minutes later, to be exact.)

Everyone else just nodded dumbly.

* * *

A/N I would like to thank my reviewers for, well, reviewing! 


	3. Author's note

This Chapter is merely to inform you that I shall no longer be continuing this story. If anyone else wishes to continue this, feel free. I apologize, as this message should have gone up years ago.

Thank you for reading this short idea I came up with years ago, and I deeply regret that I cannot continue this story for your sakes.

If you do wish to continue this story, please PM me, as I would love to read your continuation that gives this story, and it's fans, the closure it truly deserves, that I cannot provide it.

My deepest regrets- Psychoman222


End file.
